


Fairy Tail: Crimson Tide

by DarkRoseChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Anime, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseChan/pseuds/DarkRoseChan
Summary: "In order to bring me down, you have to be able to reach me."*******Heading aimlessly with no name, no home, no place to belong to, no identity, a young girl ran away from the unknown to the unknown.Her entire life was shrouded in pure mystery and fogginess with no memories or anything to attach into.Until she was given a name, a home, an identity, a loving father and an older brother. But that was all stolen away from her.When the two young siblings broke apart, life took an unexpected turn for both of them.The oldest became a righteous mage for the name of good and justice, while she took a whole different path doused with the color of crimson blood and the screams of her victims lingering in her ears.She became a dangerous and wanted S-ranked criminal who terrorized the whole kingdom of Fiore seeking for undying vengeance while filling her sick desire of bloodthirst.And as if fate wanted the two siblings to reunite again in bizarre circumstances, Natsu Dragneel meets his younger sister after he abandoned her ten years ago in a way he still yet have to imagine...





	1. Character Info

**Kanji:** ロゼ・ドラグニル

 **Romaji:** Roze Doraguniru

 **Alias:** Crimson Assassin (クリムゾンアサシン _Kurimuzon'asashin_ )

**CHARACTERISTICS**

**Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15 (X784)

 **Weight:** 50kg (110 lbs)

 **Birthday:** Year X769

 **Hair Color:** Dark Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

**PROFESSIONAL STATUS**

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

 **Guild Mark Location:** Back of Left Hand

 **Occupation:** Mage

 **Team:** Team Natsu

 **Previous Team:** Team Tenrou

 **Base of Operations:** First Fairy Tail Building

**PERSONAL STATUS**

**Status:** ????

 **Relatives:** Rose's Father (Father; Unknown)    

                   Rose's Mother (Mother; Unknown)

                   Igneel (Foster Father; Deceased) 

                   Natsu Dragneel (Foster Older Brother)           

                   ????? (Biological Older Sister)

 **Counterpart:** Rose Dragion

**Magic:** Spatial Magic

             Sword Magic              

             Superhuman Physical Characteristics 

             Skilled Martial Artist and Dagger Wielder 

             Explosion Creation     

             Energy Projection             

             Resistance to Mind Manipulation

             Transformation

 **Weapons:** Twin Daggers

**DEBUTS**

**Manga Debut:** Chapter 166

 **Anime Debut:** Episode 69

 **Movie Debut:** Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess

 **Game Debut:** Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!

**PORTRAYAL**

**Japanese Voice:** Mikako Komatsu   

                              Akemi Kanda (child)

 **English Voice:** Caitlin Glass       

                           Karen Strassman (child)

*******

 

 **Rose Dragneel**  (ロゼ・ドラグニル  _Roze Doraguniru_ ) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild,  wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the younger foster sister of Natsu Dragneel being the second adoptive child of Igneel.

 

**APPEARANCE**

 

****

Rose has shoulder-length, dark red hair and blue eyes. She wears a red-and-pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline has brown belts around her waist, and wears a white and black jacket with gold pins over a pale pink bolero. The rest of her attire consists of white pants; brown, heeled boots with gold ornaments; and two pink ribbons wrapped around her legs near her boots. Rose also wears a yellow scarf, and a green cord hangs down from her knives' sheaths.

 

As a child, her clothes weren't so different from her 15-year-old self. She had a golden hair clip on the left side of her head instead of the two golden ornaments. She also wore her usual red and pink thigh-length tunic but half-sleeved instead above a plain white top, light pants, and dark shoes.

 

**PERSONALITY**

****

A girl of many faces, Rose shows many different aspects of herself. As a Fairy Tail mage, she is kind and outgoing, charming young men with a warm smile. During battles, she becomes gravely serious and blunt. She is playful and friendly with her friends and guild mates as well as Natsu and company and often joins in on much of the joking around and sillier activities.

She has a strong sense of justice and does not let her personal feelings get in the way of what must be done. Rose does not like dwelling on negative emotions and may at times appear flippant because of this. She is also very honest, sometimes bluntly. She makes several of her decisions based on instinct, and also has a finely-tuned sense of when something is wrong, and her "bad feelings" are usually correct.

An intelligent girl, Rose has a head for business as well as adventure, coupled with a realist view of malevolence and the workings of the world. Although Rose may sometimes act ruthlessly, she is much more likely to give second chances.

 

**MAGIC AND ABILITIES**

THIS WON'T BE MENTIONED TO AVOID SPOILERS!!!

 

**TRIVIA**

  * Her name (Rose) was originally given to her by Natsu himself.


  * The original design of Rose is Rose from _Tales of Zestiria_. The reason why her creator DarkRoseChan never changed her name is that she could never find a good name that'd suit in Fairy Tail's universe.


  * She actually has a crush on a male character who'll appear in the story.


  * The reason why her status is ???? is a surprise for the readers to come.


  * If Rose could view herself as an animal, she'd choose the Siberian tiger.


  * She's actually scared of ghosts.


  * Rose's favorite food is pasta.


  * She's quite fond of cute stuff, especially cats and stuffed animals.


  * Her child Japanese and English VAs are the ones who portrayed Nanako Dojima from _Persona 4_.


  * Her Japanese VA Mikako Komatsu is known for her roles as Sayo from _Akame ga Kill!_ , Shuko Murao from _Ao Haru Ride_ , Seishiro Tsugumi from _Nisekoi_ , Andie from _Plastic Memories_ , Eugena Shenazard from _Snow White with the Red Hair_ , and many more.


  * Her English VA Caitlin Glass is known for her roles as Hannah Annafellows from B _lack Butler II_ , Hinata Hino from _Future Diary_ , Petra Ral from _Attack on Titan_ , Kyoko Kirigiri from _Danganronpa the Animation_ , Hiromi Shiota from _Assassination Classroom_ , and many more.




	2. ~Prologue~

~~~~

_"My earliest memories..."_

_"I remember running away alone in the woods under the rain and coldness. I remember the hunger and hopelessness I felt back then."_

_"I can't remember what I was running away from back then, nor why I was even doing so."_

_"I didn't even know who I was. I couldn't recall my name, where I came from, or who my parents were._ _"_

_"I was a nobody."_

_"But then, I met_ **_them_ ** _. They took me in and treated me like one of their own. They gave me a home, a name, an identity, and a family."_

_"I was so happy and no longer felt alone."_

_"I felt safe and secure. I was finally a somebody and surrounded by love and warmth of the family."_

_"But like every good things must come to an end, my happiness was taken away from me."_

_"My dad just disappeared out of nowhere. My brother and I kept looking for him endlessly, but it was for nothing."_

_"And that wasn't all--I really wished if it ended at that. My brother had_ _**abandoned** _ _me!"_

_"Yes, he left me all alone_ _! Alone to suffer in this cruel and unmerciful world!"_

_"I kept running and running and running looking for them, but no matter how much I called and cried out, no one was there to listen to me."_

_"I was broken both mentally and emotionally. Alone to suffer, alone to cry, alone to live..."_

_"I lost it all. I lost everything that was precious and meant something to me."_

_"But now, I have nothing to lose anymore."_

_"The innocent child they used to know before is long gone."_

_"My brother_ _**will** _ _pay for this!"_

_"And I will_ _**not** _ _show_ _**any** _ _mercy!"_

_"Not anymore."_

_"Because now, I'm someone else who he must be scared of."_

_"I'm coming to get him one day."_

_"And when I do, he'd better be prepared for the worst."_

_"I_ _**will** _ _get my revenge!"_

That inner monologue played inside their head as they made their way deep into the woods.  
No clear facial expression could be pinpointed from them since the person was all covered in a dark brown attire associated with a hood in a matching color and a bird head-shaped mask.  
Surely it was suspicious enough for a fully hooded figure to walk around alone in the woods far away from Magnolia or any other city.

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the terrain as it made contact with the grass creating soft swishes every now and then.  
Birds flew out of the trees as the person made its way through causing leaves to fall down while roaming around them.  
They didn't mind though, they kept moving forward as they knew exactly where they were heading to.

In a swift and quick move, the hooded figure pulled a bladed dagger out and sliced a nearby tree creating a deep cut in its trunk, but not to the point of slicing it wholly.  
Heavy and hitched breaths escaped them after such a sudden action before lifting the dagger again.

A loud yell of anger escaped their lungs as they pulled another dagger out and started slicing the tree over and over and over again non-stop in an inhuman speed.  
As if they were venting their anger over that blunt object, and yet with every slice, the screams got louder and louder.

Some time passed since that started and the hooded figure didn't know exactly how much, but they finally stopped after they felt the aftermath of those continuous attacks taking the forms of strong pants.  
The tree was covered brutally in edged cuts, but it remained standing in its place.

They clicked their tongue in annoyance for not being able to make more damage but decided to brush it off and walk again.  
But as they were walking, a powerful gust of wind blew off causing the hood to fall down from their head to reveal the unthinkable...

A shoulder-length red hair decorated with golden ornaments.

Red as the color of crimson blood...

They were a **she** after all.

"Be careful, big brother. Your lil' sister is coming for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Fairy Tail nor its plot, they're merely properties for Hiro Mashima and everyone involved in it.
> 
> The author only owns her original character along with other extra characters that will show up during the storyline and will play important roles, also she owns the plot twists that'll be added on the story's plot and the backstories of some of the canon characters.
> 
> This story will contain spoilers for Fairy Tail, so in case you didn't finish the anime, the author highly recommends you do not read further than this point. You have been warned.
> 
> And now, the author deeply wishes to all of you a wonderful and unforgettable experience reading her work.
> 
> Author: Rand Talih


	3. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deadly threat lurking in the shadows of Magnolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, welcome to my Fairy Tail story. If you have read other works of mine, you'd know how much I love adding OCs into anime fandoms.  
> Hopefully, you'd enjoy reading this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.  
> Now, let's make this one unforgettable experience, shall we?

_**Thump** _

_**Thump** _

_**Thump** _

Heavy and hurried footsteps rang loudly as a middle-aged man was running around aimlessly.  
Fear and horror were obvious on his sweaty face as he kept looking around and behind him every few seconds pushing his way through curious and angry passersby.  
His breathing and heart beating amount have greatly increased; a state of arrhythmia and agonal respiration all mixed together.

If there was anything obvious about that man's state...

He was clearly running away from something... or somebody.

As if running away wasn't alone, misfortune struck him when he ran into an empty alleyway thinking that he just _might_ find an escape, and yet the only thing that was in front of him was a dead end.  
A high wall stood in his way making him pull his hair in pure agony while swinging himself backward and forward, left and right.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

He kept chanting the same word over and over again while looking around him trying to figure something to get himself out from whatever he was involved at.  
He tried climbing the wall, but his foot slipped which caused him to fall down on the ground.

"Come on, come on!"

_**Step** _

_**Step** _

It was the sound of light and slow steps making their way into the alleyway as if their owner was in no rush of reaching the scene, but took their sweet time instead.  
The sound of the footsteps made the man even more horrified and started running around in circles even faster and faster than before unable to know what he was supposed to do.

Soon enough, the footsteps calmed down as a figure stood across the middle-aged man.  
It was definitely a silhouette of a person which was fully hooded and wore a mask as well, which only made it impossible to pinpoint the gender or anything else from it.

"No, please no!"

One step forward from the hooded figure accompanied by a step backward from the man.  
He kept begging for his life and even started crying hopefully he'd earn any kind of sympathy, but the figure kept walking forward to him before pulling out a sharp bladed weapon making the man shriek in horror.  
His back hit the wall behind him and figured out that there was nowhere to run away to anymore.

"No, I'm begging you. I have a family!"

"...Oh, really?"

That last sentence made the figure halt and stop walking before making that scuff.  
Their voice was muffled due to the mask which again made it impossible to point out whether they were a _he_ or a _she._

"Yes, yes really! M-My wife and three kids. T-The eldest is only eight."

"Keep going."

"H-His name's Lucas and I promised him today to go and light fireworks together."

"Too bad for you. Looks like you'll have to break that promise." They adjusted their knife.

"No, please! My wife is very sick and dying! I-I'm everything that's left to them."

"I'm afraid that you'll die too and your children will become orphans."

"NO, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The man started crying in pure agony as he fell on his knees and grabbed the figure from their leg and kept chanting and repeating words of grief and begging.  
However, the hooded personnel seemed uninterested as they shoved the man's head away with their foot.

"Pathetic. Get a hold of yourself. Men never crawl down to anyone."

"Please, please, please... don't kill me."

The hooded figure paused for a short while before letting a deep, troubled, and distressed sigh come out of them as if they were holding it in for quite some time.  
They pulled their bladed weapon out and began throwing it and catching it in the air multiple times while humming something.  
Perhaps they were either thinking of something or just wanted to pass the time.

The man watched the person's movements in eyes filled with horror and anticipation.  
Sweat was rolling down from his forehead and started holding his breath for no good reason.  
He long lost track of time and didn't know for how long he was exactly at such state. Seconds? Minutes? Moments?  
But it definitely seemed like an eternity to him.

"All right, I'm letting you off the hook."

"H-Huh?"

"Yes, you heard me. I'm letting you be free. Go and see your family before I change my mind."

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing and thought that his ears were playing tricks on him.  
He felt like he could fly from joy knowing that he will see his sick wife and three children again.  
As if luck finally smiled upon him, so he decided not to waste any more time and get up quickly on his feet again so he can run away from the alleyway as fast as possible.

But...

The figure surprised the man by a violent and sudden movement.  
They blocked his only way out of that hellish nightmare by slamming their hand on the alley's wall.  
That sudden action sent shivers to the man's spine and made him shriek out of surprise.  
He definitely didn't see that coming at all.

"Too bad, I already changed my mind."

"Wh-What...?"

"Apparently, your children will have to attend both you and your wife's funerals."

"NO!"

"Rest in peace."

Before the man could scream again and do any other movement, the figure had already pulled their weapon out and slaughtered him by cutting his neck.  
Immediately, a strong flow of crimson red blood spilled everywhere in a good radius, and thus staining all the surroundings from the wall to floor to the figure's clothes and mask.

If there was any word that could describe that scene, it would be a **'Barbaric Genocide'**.

"Aw, look at what you've done. You've stained all of my clothes."

With that fake whine, the figure scuffed in disgust at the scene they created themselves with their bare and bloodied hands.  
They rested their foot on the corpse's head before swinging it away and taking a final look on their **'work of art'** with a giggle feeling satisfied at what they've garnishedas they attempted to leave the scene of the crime like they always had.

"Sir, we've found them!"

"........!"

That call had a weight of lightning upon the figure which made him get alerted and turn their head backward as multiple footsteps were enclosing the scene.  
They also noticed shadows moving on the floor as the footsteps came closer and closer, and it didn't take long for their owners to arrive.  
Unexpectedly for the hooded person, it was a troop of soldiers around thirty or perhaps even more.

They were clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests: they donned a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they were circled by thin bands; the robe was covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing a dark, ankh-like symbol held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck was a long, light cape bearing an insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sat a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wore sandals. Each one was equipped with a long metal staff, ending in a sphere, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross. 

_"Rune Knights? How did the Council even know I'm here in the first place...?"_

"I have finally caught you, Crimson Assassin."

That muscline voice stood out from the group of knights and was _extremely_ familiar for the hooded person.  
As that voice spoke up, the knights immediately split into two crossed lines holding their weapons in firm posture as a single individual walked between them.

He was a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covered his forehead, though his lavender eyes were still visible behind his circular lensed glasses. 

He wore an elegant dark jacket, with light edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff, over a lighter shirt with the Council's dark symbol on it, loose, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves, and distinctive shoes, bearing a snakeskin-like pattern, and a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle.

"Well, well, well. What pleasure do I owe to for seeing you here, _Lahar_?"

"I am afraid it's more unpleasant for you, Crimson Assassin."

With that said, Lahar's gaze shifted to the bloody corpse that was laying down in a puddle of blood which made him grit his teeth in both anger and frustration.  
However, he maintained a calm behavior as he fixed the position of his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I must admit that I never anticipated that you would kill our informer before we get here."

"Oh, so he was a snitch of yours? Maybe that's why I smelt crap coming out of him. To be honest, I never bought his fake story about his family from the get-go."

"It was true, to be honest. His wife really is dying and has three children."

"I see... well, the man is dead, so what difference will that do?"

"The only difference that we caught you red-handed and you're going behind bars for the rest of your life."

"You know, Lahar, I don't like you tricking me and all since that's playing dirty, but you surely must've forgotten that I'm always one step ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye, Lahar. It was nice seeing you again."

As if on cue with that sentence, the hooded figure immediately vanished in thick air as if their very own existence has been wiped away.  
The soldiers all gasped in surprise as they looked around him left and right to make sure that they weren't hallucinating.

"Wh-Where did they go?!"

"They disappeared!"

_"Teleportation magic? I never thought they're a wielder of it..."_

Lahar bit his finger as he figured out the method of how the criminal had gone away from sight.  
He was obsessed with catching the so-called **'Crimson Assassin'** to the point of studying their magic and abilities, taking testimonies from potential witnesses, and plant informers to gain more information about them.

"What are you waiting for?! Go and find them immediately! I want them dead or alive, I don't care anymore! Arrest them, do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers all hurried out from the alley leaving Lahar behind in his thoughts while staring at the body of his former informer.  
This criminal was everything that exceeded his imagination and made him want to pursue them more than ever.  
The Council was facing many difficulties in arresting them which made Lahar frustrated knowing that there was actually a criminal even better than the Council.

Arresting them was a crucial necessity since they have committed many crimes that terrorized the whole kingdom of Fiore that even the king was anxious and sought urgent precautions, so he felt a great responsibility to catch the Crimson Assassin and make them rot in prison.

The death penalty would only end their life quickly, but making them suffer hell behind bars to the point of wishing death seemed to be more suitable.  
And yet, every time he was so close to catching them, they'd have a trick hidden under their sleeve and run away.  
They were right when they told Lahar that they **'always are one step ahead of him.'**

It seemed like an endless cat and mouse chase that kept repeating itself over and over in an infinite loop.  
Lahar knew that he had to put an end to this, and was willing to do anything to achieve this.

**Anything.**

*******

**_\------Few Days Later------_ **

Sitting alone in an office located inside a building was a single person carrying a sheet of paper with his eyes fixed on it.  
His gaze was shifting left and right making sure to fully read its contents slowly and thoroughly.  
The sound of music and partying was very clear and reached that room, but the man poured all of his concentration on reading the letter he received.

He was an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.

The old man let out a distressed and deep sigh he kept inside him for a good time before placing the paper down in front of him on the desk.  
Concern and worry were written on all his face as he adjusted his sitting position and closed his eyes in the process.

Then, silence...

He wasn't sure how much time has passed since he was at such state, but the soft voice of a knock on the door pulled him out from his train of thoughts.

"Come in."

The squeaky sound of the old wooden door being opened kicked in as a person walked in revealing a slim young woman of below average height who had long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead with the hair on it remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

Her attire consisted of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress and accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Did you request me, Master?"

"Yes, Mira. Come in."

Mira had a skeptical look in her eyes, but she closed the door behind her and walked towards where the old man was sitting.  
She knew that something serious must've been happening since it was very rare for him to call her in alone like this.  
Mira couldn't know exactly what the issue was but had a feeling that it wasn't pleasant.

"Read this."

The old man offered the piece of paper he was holding to the white-haired who took it from him and began reading it.  
With each line she read, horror and shock aroused on her delicate face and grew wider and wider.

"The Crimson Assassin struck again?!"

"This is their third crime this week, and even the Council is unable to arrest them."

"But that's..."

"Tell me, Mira, what do you know about them."

"Not much, really. All I know is that their nickname came from how bloody their crimes are and they disappear like a shadow. Their victims are always random with no pattern of selecting them, and no ones know who they really are."

"I heard that the Council has published a big bounty for anyone who brings them to him dead or alive."

"A bounty?! Is it really that serious...?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Should we... tell the others about this?"

"I prefer not to ruin the party for them. Wendy and Carla have just joined us, after all."

"But, Master--"

"No one must know about this before I make further investigations."

"I understand..."

"And before you go, make sure you get rid of this."

The old man gave Mira the announcement of the bounty for the Crimson Assassin in which she crumbled tightly close to her chest while having a bothered expression on her face.  
She gave the old man a quick bow before the sound of her heels clicked on the old wooden floor making her way out of the room.  
The white-haired knew that arguing with the Master won't do any good, and so she decided to leave him alone peacefully and do exactly as he said whether she liked it or not.

After all, she was in no position to argue with the Master of Fairy Tail.

*******

The Fairy Tail guild was just as lively as ever with the sound of music busting loudly in the air mixed with the joyous waves of laughter and chatters from the guild members.  
It was a marvelous fiesta indeed after all the guild was celebrating the accession of two new members after the glorious victory against Oración Seis.

Wendy Marvell and Carla.

The laughs and chatters were also mixed with the guild's signature loud personells who never miss the opportunity to rock the scene, so the party was also mixed with random objects being thrown in random directions.

"Waah...!"

A surprised yelp of a young girl busted out as she jumped on the side to avoid being hit by a flying chair that was coming towards her.  
She was a petite girl with fair skin and had long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reaches down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.  
She wore a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress, a thick band around each of her arms, and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

"Hey, watch it! Do you want to kill us on our first day here?!"

The owner of that angry voice was a female cat with pink ears and brown eyes. She also had two whiskers on each side of her face and wore a pink bow near the end of her tail.  
Her clothes consisted of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie along with a pink skirt with those clothes. 

"Carla, there's no need to make a scene like this."

"Honestly Wendy, sometimes you're too nice for your own sake."

However, Wendy smiled sheepishly at Carla's statement as she shifted her gaze again at her new guildmates.  
Sure, the truth behind her old guild saddened her but felt like Fairy Tail could be a loving family to her which made her full of hope for the future.

"What did you say, you moron?!"

Well, almost...

"What, are you deaf or something, Ice Queen?!"

Those two voices made Wendy walk towards where they came from and followed by Carla who was flying behind her only to see the two people she highly anticipated would be fighting like this _even during her welcoming party_.  
She stood next to one of her new guildmates who also had a big role in Oración Seis's defeat.

"Um, Lucy-San?"

"Yes?"

Lucy Heartfilia; a gorgeous and attractive girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

"Are they... fighting again?"

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed hopelessly while sweatdropping.

"Say that again and you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!"

The two young men fighting were Natsu Dragneel; a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and had abnormal sharp canines and his guild mark was red and located just below his right shoulder.

His main outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

The second one was Gray Fullbuster; a handsome young man with spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes. His body was toned and muscular.  
He accessorized with a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

"Go, Gray-Sama! You can defeat him!"

Ah yes, Juvia Lockser or more commonly known as **'Gray's Fangirl'** ; a slender, teenage girl with short azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion, and a curvaceous figure.  
She wore a hat above her head, a white dress with the colors of blue and navy blue, long white gloves, and knee-height white boots.

"You two are making a scene."

With a calm and firm voice, a young woman approached the two hot-headed grabbing both of their heads and smacking them against one another earning painful yelps and cries from them and growing comical head bumps on their heads.

Erza Scarlet; a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes with a slender, voluptuous figure.  
Her attire consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

"Hey, what the hell, Erza?!"

"We're having a _party_ , remember? So, if you have any other complaints--"

"We're sorry, we're sorry!"

Before Erza could even finish her sentence, both of Natsu and Gray knelt on their knees bowing in front of the young woman repeatedly freaing to evoke her wrath.  
This situation made the viewers sweatdrop while smiling nervously at the scene.

"Erza-San sure is scary..."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Lucy agreed.

"That's Erza for you."

The speaker was Happy; a small blue cat with a white stomach and rectangular head with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers.  
He had a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides and body was rectangular too.  
He had a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue and carried a green backpack.

"Hey, Happy! Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Aye, sir!"

Enthusiastically, Natsu left his friends behind with Happy flying around him as if nothing had happened at all and ran all the way towards the bar.  
His stomach was grumbling loudly to the point of people around him hearing the sound of it.

On the other hand, Mirajane stood at the bar with the paper still in hand examining it for approximately the hundredth time.  
She didn't quite understand why Makarov insisted to hide the fact of the Crimson Assassin away from the rest of the guild.

Sure, even the Council was facing a hard time to arrest them, but wouldn't that encourage and hype them more to find them themselves?  
After all, Fairy Tail wasn't quite _friendly_ or exactly _in good terms_ with the Magic Council.

"Mira, I'm hungry! Cook me something!"

"Coming right up, Natsu."

Mirajane nervously left her spot and walked away to prepare a meal to the hungry two.  
But, she didn't pay attention to her movements and accidentally dropped the piece of paper down on the bar which was noticed by Natsu who curiously picked it up to see what was written in it especially after he noticed how Mira was reading it.

"What's this?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the first chapter is out and ended with a cliffhanger! XD
> 
> Oh no, Mira! How could you make such a mistake?! *Le dramatic gasp*
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
>  
> 
> Published on: Mon/Mar 4/2019


	4. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recalling an awful incident witnessed by the eyes of the celestial mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back, survived the senior year final exams, and brought a new update?~ ME OF COURSE!!!  
> I know you guys waited for me for so long, and I've waited long to write a new chapter too!  
> So without any further ado, onto the chapter now! =D

"I'm beat..."

With a very heavy and distressed sigh that escaped her lips, Lucy was waddling in her walk mostly due to exhaustion from the party that went down in the guild.  
It was already getting late and the sun was setting in the horizon dousing the sky with hues of purple, orange, and yellow sending a calm and peaceful sensation to Lucy's heart.

Feeling a little bit refreshed, Lucy took a deep breath with a happy hum before continuing the way towards Strawberry Street near Magnolia's shopping center.  
The blonde-haired continued to hum to herself while making her way home. She was scanning her surroundings while walking down on the rocky street greeted by the familiar voices of the men in their boats.

Soon, her brown eyes gazed up and were fixed on a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows.  
The building overlooked one of Magnolia's canals and a stone bridge spreading across the small canal.

Feeling rather delighted by safely returning home, she skipped her way through the building entrance and up the old wooden stairs to the second floor, her grin never leaving her face.  
Once she reached the apartment's door, she hurriedly opened it and walked inside impatient to go to her main room which was quite large and included a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. She also had a large number of books.

At that one particular moment, she desired nothing more than throwing her tired body on her bed and fall into a deep long sleep, but before that, she really longed to take a nice hot bath--

"Oh, hey Lucy!"

"Welcome home!"

It was both Happy and Natsu who crashed into the girl's apartment sitting by her table.  
Happy was already pleasing himself by eating a fish and Natsu waving at the girl with his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.  
At that moment, it seemed as if the whole world shattered apart around Lucy as she opened her mouth agape, eyes wide, and hair got messy all in a comical way.  
The blonde-haired felt as if her blood began to boil inside her and veins were about to pop up from her body, so she had no time to think, only to vent her anger out and loud.

"NATSU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

With that loud scream, Lucy swung her leg and sent a mighty and violent kick towards Natsu's face, and it was powerful enough to send him flying across the room hitting the window and creating a loud thud, before falling down onto her bed.  
The celestial mage still had that pissed and lethal look in her eyes as Natsu sat down holding his ached and sore head.  
His entire face was comically bruised and covered with cuts and scratches as he winced from the pain.

"Hey, what gives?!"

" **'What gives'**? YOU SNEAKED INTO MY ROOM, AGAIN!!!"

"It's not like it's the first time." Happy added for them matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I--" Lucy didn't even know how to argue with that, so she closed her mouth interrupting her own sentence.

Instead of arguing any further, Lucy just held the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index releasing a deep and long sigh as if she was holding her breath this whole time. She knew Natsu well, or perhaps _way too well_ so him sneaking inside her apartment wasn't a new thing, but Lucy couldn't help herself but feel embarrassed after all a girl still needs her privacy. As she looked back at the pink-haired, he returned the look with his typical childish eyes and a wide grin on his face which made Lucy forget about her anger for a moment and return the smile back. She also couldn't deny the fact that her life changed a lot ever since she joined Fairy Tail, and being around Natsu and Happy especially bought a lot of joy and happiness to her world given the childhood she lived.

"I remembered, check this out!"

Still, with his wide grin, Natsu nearly shoved a piece of paper into Lucy's face which she annoyingly pushed it away from her face while sweatdropping before grabbing the sheet of paper so she can properly read it like a normal human being. Her eyes scanned every line printed in it, and every word shown on it but while she was reading, her eyes widened open fully and her face went pale. She felt as if her heartbeat increased drastically, breathing fastening, sweat rolling down her forehead, and body trembling uncontrollably.

**'S-Rank Job**

**WANTED CRIMINAL: The Crimson Assassin**

**Real name: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Wanted alive, and not dead. Any helpful info that could lead t their whereabouts is deeply needed and appreciated. This criminal has terrorized us for a long time, but this has to end! Any person who can turn him in or lead to them will be rewarded greatly.**

**Prize: 7,000,000 Jewels.'**

"Did you see the amount of money we'll get fro this mission?! It's 7,000,000 Jewels, Lucy! You don't have to worry about rent anymore--"

However, seeing Lucy's reaction while reading the paper she seemed as if she was about to faint, so Natsu quickly hopped up and supported her before she knocked her head out cold and helped her to sit down on her bed.  
Seeing such an unexpected reaction made both Natsu and Happy feel worried and on edge especially after seeing their friend struggling to regain her normal breathing pace back, so they exchanged worried and concerned looks before looking back at the somewhat fatigued blonde-haired.  
She still looked a little pale, but her breathing was already just a little bit better.

"Lucy...?" Hesitantly, Natsu called out her name.

"I'm okay.."

"What happened, Lucy? You seemed a little out of it." Happy added with a concerned look in his eyes.

"........." Her bangs shadowed her eyes, so no clear facial expression could be pinpointed out from her.

"Lucy?" Natsu called again.

"Do you have any idea about this paper you're holding, Natsu?"

"No, not really. I only heard of the Crimson Assassin's name once or twice." Natsu goofily grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu, this is serious!"

"........!"

"The Crimson Assassin is a very dangerous S-rank criminal who kills their victims with no mercy and enjoys the splatter of their blood. They gained that name from how bloody their crimes are. They're ruthless, unmerciful and would do anything to feel the pleasure of slaughter. They've terrorized the entire kingdom of Fiore and I heard that even the Council is unable to catch them. And the worst thing is that they're emotionless and never see the difference between an old person or a child. Nothing is known about them so far, not an age or a gender."

"But how do you know all this?" Happy asked curiously.

"Because I..." She felt a lump in her throat.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu inched closer to her.

"I..."

"Hey, we're here. There's nothing to be afraid of." He reassured her by placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling at her weakly.

Lucy was a little surprised from that gesture coming from Natsu and looked at him with a look filled with wonder seeing the smile on his face, and she felt something about that smile warming her heart up and easing her fears.  
Seeing that kind and a sweet smile on Natsu's face moved and touched her and made her muster up the courage to speak up.

"I saw... one of their crimes."

Silence camped on all over the room as Natsu and Happy drew comical blank expressions on their faces (._.) trying to process the five words in their heads, as comical dots grew above their heads in a horizontal line before the shock took them to a brand new level.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!"

".........."

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she stared at her lap with her fists balled on top of it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the brutal crime she witnessed; the blood splattering everywhere, the screams.  
She shut her eyes closed as she remembered everything; every single detail about that hideous and uncalled for act, and not it was only cruel, but the victim was also...

"Y-Y-Y-You saw a crime of them?! WHHHHAAAAAATTTT??!" Natsu yelled again loudly.

"Y-Yeah..."

"What... happened?" Happy hesitated to ask.

"Well..."

Lucy paused for a little bit before scanning her eyes between Natsu and Happy who had anticipated looks on their faces like they really wanted to know.  
Like, really REALLY wanted-- no, it looked like they NEEDED to know, especially Natsu.

"That day..." She closed her eyes to start telling the story.

*******

**_Flashback_ **

_**"That day, I was returning home after I successfully finished a small job on my own."** _

_The sounds of her footsteps rang on the stony pathway beneath her, and her keys clicked against each other while walking as they were hung on her skirt._  
_Her arm moved towards her face to wipe away the sweat that was rolling down her face from the scorching heat of the sun._  
_But it didn't seem like she minded the killing temperature of the day since her lips curved up making the smallest smile; a smile of happiness and satisfaction._

 _It seemed like a normal day like any other, but actually, it wasn't an ordinary day for the young, beautiful, and charming celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia._  
_She swore that she could fly high from the happiness she was feeling at that moment, and due to that her normal walk slowly turned to skip, then to twirling._  
_Indeed she was spinning around herself while giggling joyously to herself like a high school girl on prom night_ _with the biggest and proudest smile on her face after she successfully finished a small job and got the money from it._

 _Sure, it was nowhere near to pay her apartment's rent, but it might be helpful if she continued to do small jobs more often._  
_But the biggest reason of her happiness, other than the money, is that she felt really good about herself and could brag about it in front of Natsu with a smug smirk on her face especially since she finished the job on her own without any help from him, or rather not having him around to mess and destroy everything in his way._

_"Wait until Natsu knows about this...!" She muttered happily to herself._

__With that thought in her mind, she continued walking toward Strawberry Street where her apartment was located.__  
_It was deadly hot that day, and the streets were extremely busy with people as merchants' shouts blew from there and there trying to gain the attention of passers-by so they can sell the goods they had, so it wasn't surprising that she'd bump into others especially since she was twirling around herself._

 _How_ _ever,_ _a sharp voice rang inside Lucy's ears which caused her to stop her tracks and looked around to distinguish the direction where that voice came from._  
_Her brown eyes soon fell on a little girl standing alone in the middle of the road among the crowd of people._  
_She looked rather young, perhaps about 8 or 9 years old, and had a beautiful black hair tied into two twin braids and rosy pink cheeks._  
_The little girl's face was drenched with tears as she cried and sobbed loudly wiping her swollen red eyes while sniffing._

 _Lucy felt as if her heart was torn in half seeing this poor and helpless girl in such a state especially how she reminded her in herself during her childhood._  
_Thus, the blonde-haired mage made her way toward the little girl with a firm expression on her face._  
_She must've been lost since she was alone and no adult was supervising her._  
_But as Lucy was few steps away from the girl, someone else made its way to her who was fully hooded wearing a cloak that reached the floor, therefore their face was completely shadowed until their nose._

_The hooded person bent down on a single knee facing the small child as she continued so sniff while looking at the mysterious person who she couldn't see anything from their face._

_"Why are you crying?" Their voice came soft and calm._

_"I-I'm lost... I can't... find my mom anywhere..." The girl continued to sniff._

_"Hey, stop crying. Want to look for her together?" They pulled out a lollipop from a sack they carried and offered it to the girl._

_A_ _lmost immediately, the girl's face lit up at the sight of the lollipop being handled to her since her eyes sparkled from happiness and mouth widened while gasping in awe._  
_The tears, that were once covering her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, were now gone because she wiped them away with her arm and took it away from the kind hooded figure not wasting any more time before licking it with her tongue feeling the sweetness melt in her mouth._

_"Thank you very much, it's very delicious!"_

_However, the hooded person did not say anything as their lips curved upwards before getting up on their feet again._  
_Followed by the girl's curious eyes, they reached their hand to her as if asking her to hold it which she gladly accepted while giggling._  
_Lucy felt relieved and glad seeing that the little child was in safe hands which made her worries ease as she closed her eyes while sighing in relief before turning her back to continue her way to her home._

_But..._

_"Ouch, you're hurting me!"_

_"........!"_

_That cry of pain caught Lucy's attention as she quickly spun back to see the little girl trying to break free from the hooded person who was squeezing on her hand rather very powerfully._  
_She dropped her lollipop on the ground as she used her free hand in a desperate attempt to break free and run away while crying from the amount of pain she felt._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your mom tell you not to talk with strangers, little one?"_

_"Aw...! It hurts!"_

_"Trusting me like that... was a_ **_b i g      m i s t a k e_ ** _."_

_"AW!"_

_"Hey, let her go!" Lucy called angrily while grabbing the Golden Bull key._

_"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull--"_

__"_ _ **__F a r e w e l l._ _ ** __"_ _

__Before Lucy could finish the summoning of her celestial spirit, the hooded person muttered that word darkly while grinning sickly.__  
__What came next was unforeseen and beyond imagination and expectations...__

 _ _The loudest human scream ever pierced through the area catching the attention__ _of everyone who was in the area from merchants to passers-by._  
_It all unfolded so fast before Lucy's eyes that she could hardly keep track of what was going on in front of her._  
_She shut her eyes tightly feeling something splattering on her face, and a second later she felt as if something hit her foot._

 _Hesitantly opening her eyes she witnessed a small headless body standing in front of her with a fountain of blood coming out from the chopped-off neck._  
_Screams from everywhere pierced through her ears as she horridly looked down to see what touched her foot when her eyes were closed only to widen her eyes in pure terror and trauma causing her skin to turn pale in color._

_A chopped head laid beneath her by her feet which were the head of that poor little girl having a shocked expression on the face prior to her sudden death with eyes and mouth wide open._

_"A-a-a-a..."_

_Taurus's key which Lucy held fell down on the ground as she couldn't even speak a single word from how scared and shocked she was. Her limbs trembled, eyes and jaw wide open, heartbeat fastened, sweat dripped down her face, and breath quickened._  
_A head fell right near her feet, her face and clothes were drenched with that child's blood, and above all... she couldn't save her at all._

 _The world seemed to turn dark around the celestial mage who stood still in her place unable to move or speak whatsoever as people's yells got louder and louder_ _and they began running around in terror bumping into objects and falling down on the ground; it was total chaos._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lucy let out the loudest human scream possible while digging her fingers through her hair as tears rolled down uncontrollably._

_But during all this mess, the hooded figure_ _smirked and giggled in satisfaction seeing the massacre they just created, and with what cost? The life of a poor and innocent child?_  
_They didn't care about that at all since they licked the blood that was trickling down from their bladed weapon before sending another giggle and licking their lips muttering a_ _ **'delicious'**_ _as the_ _y smiled sickly._

_"Over there, we see them!"_

_That masculine voice rang in the ears of people who were running away aimlessly as a troop of Rune Knights forcefully made their way between people heading toward the perpetrator, led by none other than Lahar himself, who only smiled at their late presence like usual while waving at them._

_"Crimson Assassin!" Lahar yelled angrily while running toward them._

_Almost in a blink of an eye, the hooded person disappeared from everyone's eyes in thin air much to the shock of the knight's shock and disbelief but when the came to, they saw him standing on a building's rooftop before making their escape route by jumping on rooftops._

_"Get_ _them immediately! Don't let them run away!" Lahar ordered the soldiers._

_"Yes, sir!"_

_The Rune Knights nodded all in union at their commander's orders before spreading out in every direction to pursue that criminal._  
_Lahar bit his finger angrily while Lucy bent down to pick up Taurus's golden key which she dropped earlier with shaky legs._  
_She brought it close to her chest as tears rolled down her face while gritting her teeth feeling the utmost regret of not being able to save her. If only she acted quicker, she could've saved her._

_Only if..._

_"You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Lahar approached the celestial mage._

_"...Y-Yes."_

_"And you witnessed everything that's happened, correct?"_

_"I-I did..."_

_"I know that you're still shocked about all this, but I need to ask you a few questions."_

_**End of flashback** _

*******

Lucy's room fell in silence after hearing this story, an utter and killing quietness enveloped every corner of the apartment.  
None of Natsu or Happy dared to open their mouths to say anything as Lucy buried her face into her hands as she gave up to crying.  
The fire mage and the blue cat exchanged sad looks between themselves especially after seeing Lucy in such a state.  
They couldn't even imagine what it must be like witnessing such a hideous and bloody crime like that in daylight and in a public place filled with people.

Natsu couldn't even know what he could do to comfort Lucy especially since the sounds of her loud cries pierced through his ears like needles. He couldn't bear hearing or seeing her cry like that, but he knew because that experience was very traumatizing and no one should go through something like that, especially Lucy so all he could do was rub her back in a desperate attempt to calm her down.  
Every second passed seemed like an eternity, but she finally calmed down.

At last.

*******

_**\------Late Night------** _

Both of Natsu and Happy decided to stay at Lucy's place that night and not because they just feel like it like usual, but this time was different.  
It just didn't seem right to leave Lucy alone in a state like that, but even so, she was kind enough to offer her bed to them saying that she'll sleep on the floor which is something she normally never does.  
Lucy never thought she'd be able to sleep that night after remembering that incident, but her speculation was wrong because the mere feeling of not being alone was more than enough to her.

The only audible sound in the room was the ticking of the clock that was hung on the wall as Happy and Lucy were long asleep and everything in the room was drowned in pure darkness, only the dim moonlight seeped through the curtains.  
However, Natsu was beyond sleepy since sleep escaped his eyes a long time ago. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him before turning his bed to his right catching the glimpse of Lucy's sleeping figure as the incident told from her jigged a memory of his own.

One day when he was heading for the guild along with Happy, he heard some women who were passing by whispering something between each other.  
But now after listening to Lucy's story, he realized it was the same day of that crime which she witnessed.

_**"Hey, have you heard about what happened in the market today?"** _

_**"Yes, about a person chopping off the head of small crime."** _

_**"How awful, and between people too just like that?!"** _

_**"I know, right?"** _

_**"I think that I saw the criminal who did that."** _

_**"What are you talking about?!"** _

_**"As I was walking, a girl bumped into me while running, and her face had red points on it. I guess it was blood. And it looked like she was running away from something."** _

_**"How did she look like?"** _

_**"I didn't see much of her features since it happened too quickly, but I remember that she had** _ _**red hair decorated with golden ornaments** _ _**.** _ _**"** _

"Red hair... golden ornaments... no, it can't be. It just can't...!" Natsu muttered to himself while narrowing his eyes.

Some time passed and Natsu eventually fell asleep after thinking a lot regarding the words he heard from those women.  
But not too long after, his head started turning around left and right violently and muttering some incomprehensible words while sweating uncontrollably.  
He was wincing and groaning like he was in a lot of pain, and those mutterings started getting louder and louder.

"No, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it!"

"Natsu...?" Lucy woke up after hearing his voice.

"What happened...?" Happy lazily rubbed his eyes after he woke up as well.

"No, no, no! I didn't abandon you!"

"Hey, Natsu, are you all right?" Alarmed, she stood up on her feet.

"Rose, Rose...!"

"Rose?" Lucy questioned herself.

"..........." Happy turned his face away having a sad expression on his face.

Hesitantly, Lucy walked toward the edge of her bed to take a close look on Natsu's face who seemed to start crying in his sleep all of a sudden making Lucy widen her eyes and leave her mouth slightly agape.  
She figured that he was seeing an awful nightmare, but seeing him in such a state really left her shocked and at a loss of words.  
Lucy felt really bad for Natsu seeing him in such a vulnerable state especially that he was always the happy, goofy, and cheerful one who'd push his comrades and friends forward. She really wanted to ease his pain for him a bit but didn't even know how.

Then, all of a sudden, Natsu grabbed her arm tightly while he was still dreaming making Lucy stiffen and almost jump at his sudden action, but he continued to cry and mutter the same words again and again.  
Her eyes softened ad he seemed like a small scared child at that moment seeking warmth and safety from his mother.

Her other free hand went through his hair stroking his head gently as a shy smile printed on her lips as Natsu started finally to calm down a little bit.

"Natsu, what's making you sad like this?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God! I can't believe I FINALLY finished from this bloody chapter! 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for this HUGE delay even though my senior finals ended a while ago, but I was busy with many things, really.
> 
> Hey, but I finally updated! :D
> 
> This chapter was honestly hard to write since I faced a writer's block in its middle, but I overcame it thanks to the tips of my loyal friend -artxyuki. This chapter has also been a rollercoaster of emotions for me. :')
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
>  
> 
> Published on: Thu/July 18/2019


	5. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The valor hunting of the Crimson Assassin begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz, don't worry guys, I'm not dead or somethin' XD but maybe a little... uninspired. I have been going on a lot forward and backward to find some inspiration so how this chapter will go, but I think now I finally know... hopefully XD. So without any further ado, onto the chapter now! =D

 

 

**_\------The Next Day: Lucy's Apartment------_ **

The sunlight seeped through the closed curtains giving the room a dim radiance in the dark. The two young mages and the blue cat were still asleep as silence enveloped the whole area around them. They all had peaceful facial expressions on their faces as they breathed softly, their chests rising up and down in sync with their calm breaths.

A soft groan escaped Lucy's lips making her slowly start opening her brown eyes after feeling sore and numbness on the left side of her body and something holding her close. Her pupils wandered between her left and right for a moment since her view was still blurry, but she caught a glimpse of a pink-haired figure across her, and then realization struck her when her vision cleared up and saw Nasu's sleeping face. 

Trying to process what was going on, she saw that she actually fell asleep on her bed right next to Natsu when she was trying to ease his fears from the nightmare he had the previous night and to make the matter even worse, Natsu had his arms wrapped tightly around her body pulling her close to his chest. Her heart pounded crazily in her chest and felt a rush of heat creeping its way up to her face making it as red as a tomato.

She wanted to scream from the embarrassment she felt, kick him away from her, or throw him out of the window as she cares, but she didn't. Seeing Natsu's peaceful expression while sleeping caused her expression to soften and for her out-of-control blush to die down, especially after witnessing how vulnerable he was last night crying and pleading in his sleep as if he was experiencing an endless nightmare. The peaceful and gentle expression he had while holding Lucy so tightly as if he was afraid that she'll slip away from his grip made the blonde-haired celestial mage smile sweetly to herself, and even grin a little bit.

Without putting much thought into her actions, Lucy's hand went to Natsu's head and gently started rubbing it through his hair as the smile never left her lips mesmerized by the soft sensation that tickled her fingers. He looked like an innocent child at that moment hugging his own mother after seeing a terrifying dream seeking warmth, affection, and safety from her and that caused her to view the fire mage in a different way than before.

 _"Who would've thought he'd look so cute while sleeping...?"_ She thought that to herself while smiling and caressing his hair.

Then all of a sudden, a soft groan escaped Natsu as he began opening his eyes slowly as the sunlight seeped through the curtains, even more, illuminating every curve of his face. He couldn't understand why, but something felt different from when he was getting up, it felt warm and caring and couldn't really put it in words. His vision was still a little blurry but when he finally opened his eyes fully, he saw the figure of the blonde-haired celestial mage right across his face.

"Lucy...?" He yawned.

And that was it.

That was the moment Lucy's face turned completely red like a boiled lobster and for her heart to beat crazily in her chest as if it was going to leap out of it. She also began sweating uncontrollably, her throat felt dry and felt pain at the pit of her stomach as it acted weirdly. So driven by embarrassment, Lucy's body worked on its own delivering a powerful kick directly into Natsu's face sending him flying away to the other side of the room and landing down on the floor with a powerful thud. His face got covered with multiple bruises and comical bandages as a funny head bump grew on it as well and seemed to be comically missing a tooth or two.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Hrm... what happened...? Is it time for breakfast...?" Happy was still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" After getting up from his previous beaten-up state, Natsu confronted Lucy directly in her face.

"YOU...! YOU...!"

You, what? **'You slept in my bed even though I allowed you?' 'You were holding me in your sleep despite the fact that I fell asleep next to you?'** Lucy couldn't know what excuse to come up with to justify her embarrassment or her actions, so she stood in her place with her fists balled tightly while growling angrily with her out-of-control tomato red face. She truly had no idea what to say at that point nor had the power to do such a thing, but one thing was for certain...

She never felt so embarrassed before like that in her entire life, and it was really annoying.

"Lucy? What happened? Why are you so red?" Happy asked while roaming around the young mage with his wings flapping.

"OUT!!!" She yelled.

"What?" Natsu threw her a disapproved look.

"GET OUT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Still blushing madly, Lucy mustered all of her courage and strength by pushing Natsu's back and forcefully dragging him along towards the entrance of her apartment after opening the door fully. Startled by her sudden action, Happy flew behind the fire mage while trying to call for Lucy multiple times in vain until he reached the entrance with him. Knowing Lucy for a fairly good time now since she joined the guild, both of Happy and Natsu were absolutely certain that something was off about her behavior... sure she'd act something similar to this on several occasions, but not like **_this_**.

Natsu tried to open to talk with the blondie but not giving him the chance to protest or say any word, Lucy slammed the door in Natsu and Happy's face powerfully that it almost hit their noses on the other side. They tensed up at the loud voice of slamming given the amount of force she's given in her swing and then stared at each other blankly and they gave the other a shocked and questioned look. They decided not to sweat it any longer and made their way out of the building to head to the guild.

While inside the apartment, Lucy leaned her back against the door with her hand clammed above her mouth as her blush still hasn't died down yet. She mentally cursed herself at her action as she slowly began falling down sitting on the floor as her facial expression grew from embarrassment to shock since her eyes widened fully and hands began shaking.

_"Oh no, what have I done...?!"_

_"What have I done?!"_

*******

**_\------Fairy Tail Guild------_ **

After she calmed down a little bit, Lucy changed her clothes and headed to the guild but was still embarrassed and angry at herself for acting in such a manner and even tried her best to avoid the eyes of passersby on her way while chanting the same last sentence she told herself in the apartment in her head almost non-stop. But what bothered her most was how she'll be able to face Natsu or Happy the moment she'll step foot into the guild.

With all those thoughts roaming aimlessly in her head, Lucy found herself standing in front of the guild's building staring hesitantly at the door's handle. Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks lightly, she took a deep breath and grabbed the handle forcing herself to open it whether she liked it or what. With shaky legs she made her way in, ears filled with laughter and noises from her fellow guildmates like always and felt even more bad and guilty than before.

But as she walked in even further, the first thing she was was the scene of Natsu and Grey fighting together like they always do for whatever reason it this time and Juvia running around them cheering on Grey just like always.   
The rest of the group were only watching them with heavy sweatdrops such as Wendy, Carla, and Happy.  
It wasn't anything new to see those two hot-headed fightings like this for absolutely nothing first thing in the morning--it became like a routine or habit in which Lucy grew accustomed to it with time.

"Oh, Lucy-San! Good morning!" Noticing her senior, Wendy waved at the celestial mage while smiling.

"Good morning." She nodded before looking at the two "Fighting again?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Geez, I really don't understand what's the problem between those two." Carla stated with an annoyed groan.

"This just how Natsu and Grey are since they were young." Happy replied.

"Um... Happy, can I talk with you for a moment?"

The blue cat had a hesitant expression on his face, but then he saw the blondie's deep sad eyes and had an idea of what she wanted to talk about, so he nodded before following her while flying to an isolated table away from the eyes of all the other Fairy Tail magicians.   
He looked up at her who was fiddling with her fingers nervously looking she was confused between talking or not, but then she took a deep breath and mustered the courage to say.

"Listen, about this morning... I'm really sorry, Happy. Nothing really justifies what I did, and that was out of place from me. I think I must've fallen asleep on my bed next to Natsu somehow after I woke up last night, and he saw me so I got really embarrassed... I'm so so sorry!"

The blue cat only blinked several times in confusion at the blondie's words, especially after seeing her sudden reaction why trying to process the words that were being told to him by her as he tilted his head in confusion.  
That was until he covered his mouth to contain his laughter and snickers only to fail badly since he burst to laugh out loudly, much to Lucy's confusion and annoyance at the same time.  
She was apologizing for her unbecoming behavior, and there she was being laughed at like some kind of a joke?

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked, a little bit annoyed.

"You were embarrassed because of Natsu? That's not like you, Lucy! Haha...!" He continued laughing while holding his abdomen.

"H-Happy! I'm being--"

"What're you talking about?"

As if on cue, Natsu approached the two, after noticing how they isolated themselves from all the others, with a chilled expression on his face while crossing his arms behind his head.  
It seemed like the fight with Gray was already over since he had a throbbing bump on the top of his head, which could only mean that Erza interfered and smacked both of their heads like always.

"Well, you see--" Lucy was going to say, only to get interrupted by Happy.

"Lucy was apologizing for this morning. She was just embarrassed because she fell asleep next to you."

"Happy...!" She whisper-shouted embarrassingly, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Is that it?" Natsu laughed.

"Huh?" Lucy dumbfounded.

"It's fine, Lucy. Don't sweat over it, plus you were tired so it's normal!" He grinned while giving her a friendly smack on the back.

"Y-Yeah, right. Haha..." She laughed awkwardly.

Now that was solved rather easily, there was another thing that lingered in her mind and wanted to ask Natsu about so badly... about that dream that he had the previous night and the person he kept calling their name or **'her'** name since it was obviously a girl's name.

"Hey, Natsu? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Rose?"

"........!"

It was that moment when both Natsu and Happy froze in their places with eyes wide open.  
Shock was written all over their faces as they were glued on the floor and fell quiet... such a reaction was so not like those two, and that could only mean that Lucy just hit a very sensitive nerve that's related to both of them... or for Natsu specifically.  
Even though Happy was shocked, Natsu looked far more traumatized and affected than the blue cat, and his reaction was on a whole new level than him.

"Are you two okay...?" Lucy asked worriedly after some time passed since their sudden silence.

"Where... where did you hear that name...?" Natsu trailed.

"Well, last night you've been having a very bad dream and started screaming in your sleep. You kept calling that name over and over, so it has to be someone you know. So who's this Rose? Is she someone dear to you?"

"........." He gritted his teeth while balling his fists.

"Natsu...?"

"Don't ask me about it again."

"Huh? But, Natsu--"

"I SAID DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT AGAIN!!!"

".........!"

Lucy took a few steps backward upon seeing the demonic look in Natsu's eyes, feeling scared and terrified from him for the very first time ever.  
Sweat started rolling down her face, her limbs started shaking, her heart was beating fast, and she gulped down nervously.  
What stood before her wasn't her goofy, stupid, and reckless teammate and friend Natsu, but more like a monster that was taken by anger and rage.

Soon enough, Natsu's expression softened and relaxed since his shoulders dropped down as he took a deep breath... but when his gaze fell on Lucy's terrified state, his eyes widened after realizing what he did to her.  
Nothing justified his actions and he didn't have the right to act this way toward her at all because she didn't do anything wrong--all she did was asking an innocent question.

"L-Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't like being asked about that--"

"No, Natsu. I'm the one who should apologize for asking a sensitive question to you like that."

"Anyway, are you hungry? I'm starving!" Natsu reverted back to his old persona.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up happily after he grew his wings.

It was just like always which made Lucy smile to herself delightfully as if nothing had just happened between the two of them.

"Right, I just remembered something!" Lucy spoke up.

"What is it?" Natsu stopped his tracks as he was walking away while looking behind him.

"About the mission you talked about yesterday... you know, the Crimson Assassin one. I'll do it! I'll join you!" Undying resolve was flaming from her eyes.

"Really?! You're the best, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed loudly while hugging the blonde-haired tightly to the point of lifting her up from the floor.

"A-Ack!"

At that moment, Lucy swore she heard the sound of her bones cracking.

"But what made you change your mind so suddenly?" Happy roamed around Lucy's head after Natsu placed her down again.

"It's because Natsu wouldn't get himself killed, of course." She giggled.

"........" They sweatdropped, not buying it at all.

"But also... I want to make them pay." She muttered that sentence.

"........?" They seemed interested.

"I've been thinking about it all night, and I figured out that I want to help to throw them behind the bars. I don't want them to roam around freely and kill innocent people however they want, especially after seeing them murdering that poor little girl..." Lucy clenched her fists after those unsettling memories rushed back to her.

"Lucy..." Happy trailed sadly.

"Alright, we'll do it! Team Natsu like we used to!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course." Lucy nodded firmly.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"What is this about the Crimson Assassin mission?" A sharp feminine voice called.

".........!"

A chill ran through the spines of the three as they slowly turned their backs with their jaws dropped down and sweat bullets dripping from their faces.  
Before them stood Erza with her signature intense looks as if she was staring deeply into their souls, and with her was Gray, Wendy, and Carla who was flying next to the dark blue-haired girl. The red-haired mage was tapping her foot on the wooden floor impatiently while crossing her arms, waiting for an answer to be given to her.  
It was that moment when Team Natsu knew... they screwed up. Real hard.

"E-Erza! Y-You see... we... umm... we were just..." Lucy was tripping with her words.

"Were you two planning on going on a mission that involves the Crimson Assassin?" Erza asked again with a sharper tone this time.

"I-It's not like how you think! We just--" Lucy got interrupted.

"Yeah, we were. So what?" Natsu stepped forward.

"Hey, Natsu...!" Lucy whisper-shouted.

The pink-haired fire mage handed Erza the paper he found in which she took it and read the details line by line but with every word she read, her eyes were widening slightly along with the other three who gasped in surprise.

"This is...!" Wendy's eyes widened.

"We've heard rumors around, but to think..." A cold sweat rolled on Carla's face.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Gray asked angrily.

"Natsu, where did you find this?" Erza asked calmly, earning the attention of the rest.

"On the bar."

"Hmm..." She closed her eyes, thinking deeply.

"Erza-San...?" Wendy called.

"I'm going with you." She spoke firmly.

"Eh?!"

"You can't even head on this mission without the escort of an S-rank mage, after all."

"W-Well, that's right..." Lucy admitted.

"Besides, I was curious about the rumors for quite some time now and I've always wanted to confirm them. They've murdered a lot of people for years now and someone must stop them."

"Erza..." Natsu trailed.

"More importantly, did you really think only the three of you can stand a chance against them? They'd kill you immediately."

"You didn't have to put it like this..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"This is getting interesting, so I think I'll go too." Gray had an amused facial expression.

"I-If everyone else is going, then I'll go too in case any of you get hurt!" Wendy added.

"Then this settles it. All of us will go on this mission to haunt down the Crimson Assassin. Is this fine with you, Natsu?" Erza eyed him.

"Sure, no problem."

"Very well."

"Wait, how should we even start?" Lucy asked.

"We could start by asking people around if they know of heard anything." Erza held her chin.

"Seems like a plan." Gray commented.

"I'll do my best too!" Wendy chirped "Right, Carla?"

"Sure, sure."

"Then this settles it! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

And with that said, Team Natsu rushed out of the guild's door with big smiles on their faces.  
Their mission of hunting down the Crimson Assassin to bring them to justice has just officially begun!  
On the other hand, Mira was searching on the bar everywhere crazily for something specific and seemed like she was extremely nervous and terrified from her facial expression.  
She couldn't have lost it so simply like that, could she? It such a very important object that Makarov interested to her so she couldn't bear the fact that it was gone.

"Where is it...? Where...? I'm sure I put it here...!"

When she heard footsteps hurrying on the wooden floor, she lifted her face up to see Natsu and others running as fast as they could toward the guild's main door while laughing happily to themselves.  
She couldn't deny or hide her curiosity after seeing them like that, but she didn't have the time to dwell on something like that.  
She had to look for the item she lost at any cost, or she'll be in a very big trouble.

*******

After exiting the guild, the team started wandering around in the streets of Magnolia to ask local people about anything related to the Crimson Assassin, hoping they'd find anything helpful... except that they kinda jinxed it by raising their hopes.  
Every time they asked a passerby, they'd either answer in denial or tell them the information they already know, but the stuff didn't know were unreliable and just a bunch of baseless rumors.  
It was a lot harder than any of them had expected and that criminal seemed to know exactly what they were doing since they didn't even leave any trace behind that could lead to them.

Noon has arrived and the sun was sharp in the heart of the sky which made the search harder than it already was since tiredness was already overtaking them due to the sweat rolling down from their foreheads and faces.  
Yeah, they totally jinxed it because several hours passed without finding anything helpful or at least any small detail that could make them catch the beginning of the string that might lead them to the said criminal.

"We still haven't found anything yet..." Lucy sighed deeply to herself.

"Whoever that guy is, they're good and know what they're doing... I'll give them that." Gray admitted.

"It's a little scary how nobody knows anything about them..." Wendy followed.

"I agree, and it all seems too perfect to believe." Carla stated.

"I had a feeling this won't be easy." Erza closed her eyes while walking.

"What should we do now?" Lucy darted her eyes between her friends worriedly.

"Guys..." Natsu's weak voice called.

The rest of the group looked back to see him collapsed on the ground along with Happy after their colors turned entierly white before a loud growling sound came out.

"Can we please stop for a bit...? I'm starving..." Natsu trailed.

"Me too..." Happy followed.

They sweatdropped heavily as Lucy face-palmed her forehead.

"I guess we can take a break and grab something to eat." Erza sighed hopelessly.

"Horaaay!" Natsu and Happy jumped up happily.

While the pink-haired and the blue cat kneeled down and bowed themselves several times for Erza and thanking her, there was a pair of eyes that had their fullest attention on them.  
Unbeknownst to the Fairy Tail mages, a fully cloaked individual was hiding around a corner with an amused smile plastered on their lips.  
The cloak hid their entire body and face with only the mouth still visible which made it absolutely impossible to pinpoint any facial or physical feature from them.

Lucy kept telling Natsu and Happy to stand up while the rest were still sweatdropping heavily at their typical yet exaggerated reaction.  
The cloaked figure carefully walked out of their hiding spot toward the mages before their shoulder bumped forcefully into Lucy's, earning a surprised and painful yelp from her... but they took that opportunity to stealthy snatch her celestial spirit gate keys away from her skirt without her even noticing or feeling it, much to their delight.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going." The cloaked person bowed to Lucy.

  
"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

The cloaked person bowed once more before walking away from the group with a smug and smile on their face.  
At that moment, Lucy felt that the weight on her waist became much lighter, thus she checked her skirt only for the shock that her keys were gone!  
She quickly looked at the direction where that person headed to, only to see them running away.

"My keys! They stole my keys!" Lucy shouted while pointing her finger.

"What?!" Erza looked at where Lucy was pointing.

"Get back here you thief!" The blonde-haired started running behind them.

"Hey!" Gray followed.

"Lucy-San, wait!" Wendy ran behind as well.

"Geez..." Carla flew with them.

Hearing Lucy's screams, Natsu and Happy snapped from their previous state and looked ahead of them to see their friends running away while chasing someone with Lucy's voice demanding them to stop while calling them a thief.  
He quickly jumped on his feet again before running behind his friends with Happy flying next to him after he grew his wings.

The cloaked thief ran in the streets while they were being chased by the Fairy Tail mages, forcefully pushing people away from them who yelped at their sudden actions while knocking objects and boxes from the sellers in the market to slow them down, but Lucy kept following them while dodging all the obstacles that were being thrown in her way because she had to get her keys back no matter what! She couldn't lose them to the hands of a filthy thief who God knows how they might use the celestial spirits if they were a celestial mage, or even sell them in the black market for shady people.  
That was just unacceptable!

"Give me my keys back!" Lucy shouted while taking her whip out and trying to hit them with it.

However, the thief jumped to their left dodging the whip before looking back at Lucy's pissed face while poking their tongue out to her mockingly.  
And without any further introductions, the cloaked thief jumped up until they landed on a rooftop before jumping on top of houses and buildings in an abnormal speed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted while stopping her tracks.

Gray placed his fist over his palm and created multiple lances made of ice that they were directed toward their target, flying toward them to impale them.

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

Seeing this one coming somehow, the thief started jumping to their sides, forward, and backward, dodging all of the lances that were shot at them, much to Gray's annoyance and anger.  
After that, Carla flew to their direction while aiming to snatch the keys away from them, but the thief ducked their head down making Carla fly above them which caused her to widen her eyes in shock.  
All of their attempts to stop them seemed to be useless as they continued to jump on roofs and looked like they were going to get away with it.

Until...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A strong wave of fire which was blown from Natsu's mouth flew to the thief's direction at top speed... but when they seemed to notice the spell, they immediately jumped down from the roof before the fire could hit them and rolled several times on the ground.  
With a groan of pain, the thief knelt down while holding their ached head that was throbbing from the impact of the sudden fall on the ground, but luckily they weren't burnt or anything.  
When they looked up, the Fairy Tail mages were already surrounding them with pissed and angered looks on their faces as if they were ready to murder them at that point.

"You have nowhere else to go now." Erza stated firmly.

But when they attempted to stand up...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Erza pointed her sword out and directed it toward their neck.

".........!"

"Give me my keys! Now!" Lucy demanded.

"I wasn't planning on keeping them anyway. Here." They threw the keys back to Lucy who caught them with her hand.

"Then why stealing them in the first place if you never intended on keeping them?" Carla asked.

"I was bored, alright? And I wanted to see what the rumored Fairy Tail mages are capable of, and I gotta say... you really do live to your reputation."

"What a shallow reason for theft." Carla commented.

"Yeah, stealing is bad. You shouldn't do that!" Wendy followed.

"I don't need anyone to lecture me, okay? Especially not from someone younger than me." The thief scoffed.

"What do plan to do with them now?" Happy asked curiously.

"Well, since they gave Lucy her keys back, we'll leave it at that." Erza placed her sword back into its sheath.

"Hey, hey! You can't be serious, Erza!" Gray protested.

"Just leave them alone, Gray. I got my keys back and that's the important thing." Lucy stated.

"Seriously...?"

"Now that's settled, let's go now." Natsu turned his back, attempting to walk away.

"Wait, you're looking for the Crimson Assassin, right?" The thief rejoiced.

"How do you know that?" Natsu stopped his tracks while looking at the cloaked person.

"I heard your conversation before stealing the keys."

"Do you happen to know something?" Erza asked.

"I think I know where they're hiding."

"Huh?! Are you serious?!" Lucy widened her eyes.

"Where?" Gray took a step forward.

"In the forest right outside of the town."

"The forest?" Happy repeated.

"I think so, yeah."

"Wait, why should we believe a thief like you in the first place?" Carla narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Because I almost got killed by them."

"Huh?!" They all widened their eyes.

"I was in the forest in a mission and got separated from my teammates. I got ambushed by a cloaked person who tried to kill me with knives. I kept dodging them hardly... and if the Council didn't show up back then, I'd be dead meat by now. Why do you think I wear this cloak? I'm hiding myself away from them so they won't try and kill me again."

".........." The Fairy Tail mages were speechless.

Silence filled the air as the mages stared at the cloaked person with wide eyes after hearing their story... but they finally found a lead that might lead them to that criminal after everything!  
Though, the story of that person was truly terrifying since they were put through a near-death situation and couldn't even bring themselves to even imagine what it was like.

"Fairy Tail, please... I'm begging you... stop the Crimson Assassin and their crimes before they kill more innocent people. Please...!" They bowed down to the mages.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them at any cost. We won't allow them to spill any more blood and do whatever they want. They'll go to jail even if that's the last thing I do." Natsu balled his fists tightly while gritting his teeth.

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed sadly.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu began running away.

"Aye, sir!"

"Hey! Wait, you moron!" Gray ran behind them.

"Natsu-San, don't rush away like that!" Wendy followed.

"For goodness's sake..." Carla was flying right behind.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help." Erza nodded before following them.

"Don't worry, the Crimson Assassin will go down. Trust us." Lucy gave the cloaked person a reassuring look before following her friends while calling for Natsu's name.

The cloaked individual remained standing still in their place, watching the Fairy Tail mages running behind Natsu and Happy.  
However, as they were running away, an evil and malicious grin was planted on their face as they chuckled devilishly to themselves as if their prey had fallen right into the trap.

"I'll be waiting for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaamn, things sure as escalating, huh?
> 
> However, there you have it! A clue about the Crimson Assassin's whereabouts finally revealed itself along with the mystery of that rather suspicious cloaked person. Hmmm...
> 
> How will the encounter be against that S-rank criminal who's terrorizing the entire kingdom of Fiore? Wait for the next chapter to find out!
> 
> So, did you like this chapter or not? Your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. 😊
> 
> And thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> Rand Talih💞
> 
>  
> 
> Published on: Sat/Sep 21/2019


End file.
